


Maybe

by phoebesmum



Category: Sports Night
Genre: Double Drabble, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-05
Updated: 2010-04-05
Packaged: 2017-10-08 17:44:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoebesmum/pseuds/phoebesmum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Like Jeremy, not everyone can say it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe

**Author's Note:**

> Double drabble, written 6 January 2007 for LiveJournal SN100 challenge #136, _Baby_.

Not everyone can get away with it.

Gordon once said it to Dana. The _look_ she gave him put him completely off his stroke, and they ended up going out for pizza instead. He brought her roses to apologise although, since she's called him 'honeydew' and 'pumpkin', he feels a certain sense of inequality. He doesn't tell her so.

Jeremy, of course, can't say it at all, although everyone enjoys hearing him try. Natalie? It very much depends on the time, the place, and what she's wearing. And with Isaac, too, it's a matter of context, although not in quite the same way. Not the same way whatsoever.

Dan made Casey say it one time, his tongue exploring the hollows of Casey's hips while his hands were busy elsewhere, but it sounded so ridiculous that Dan collapsed in fits of giggles, and now it's on their list of banned words, along with 'Lisa' and 'the network'.

It turns out the only people who can say it with dignity are Dave – in his deep, bass rumble, it's warm and seductive – and Kim, who, flirty and girlish or breathy and gasping, makes it sound like an orgasm in its own right.

_Baby._

***


End file.
